Girlfriends
by crazytomboy78
Summary: When Johnny and Sissy finally start going out, the initial result makes Dukey unhappy. But he's got to realize that there's more he can do about it than sit around the house moping, and the answer involves a pink dog named Missy...one-shot, JohnnyxSissy.


As Dukey happily awoke on a Saturday morning, he expected to see Johnny doing the same thing. But he was curious to find out that instead he wasn't there.

When he wandered downstairs, Johnny wasn't there either.

"Where's Johnny?" He asked Mary.

"Oh, he left with Sissy to go to play paintball." Mary explained. Dukey sighed, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed into the living room to lie next to the couch and watch TV with Hugh.

"Another weekend alone, huh boy?" Hugh said, petting Dukey's head.

Later that day, once Johnny got home, Dukey excitedly rose from his spot and trotted over to him, tail wagging wildly.

"Oh hey boy! Sorry we can't play right now, I just stopped by to get some money. We're seeing a movie." Johnny said as he headed up to his room, Dukey following.

"Johnny, when are we going to hang out? You know, just like old times?" Dukey asked once they were in Johnny's room.

"Sorry buddy, Sissy and I have plans. Why don't you hang out with Missy? She's been lonely lately too." Johnny suggested as he pulled a twenty out of his desk and shoved it in his pocket.

"I am NOT spending time with Missy. I went there once and I'm not going back."

"Oh come on, that was eight years ago. I'm sure things are different now." Johnny said.

"For me they're not…" Dukey muttered, arms crossed. It wasn't so much that he denied his feelings for Missy, he remembered that they had gotten along well and he wasn't as immature as to deny obvious feelings. It was just the fact that he was…he didn't want to say scared, to give in to his emotions. He was more afraid of turning into a mindless zombie who just obeys the commands of the girl. Not that that's completely what Johnny was now, it was just that he was afraid that if he decided to commit to her, he and Johnny would slowly spend less and less time together, until they forgot about each other completely.

Johnny just shrugged and ran out the door with Sissy, leaving Dukey to lay lazily in Johnny's room. The two hadn't spent time together in a few weeks. Whenever the weekend rolled around, Johnny would always be out making plans with Sissy. He told the kid he was in love, and look where they were now…

~…~

The next morning, Johnny got up to his room, Dukey was surprised to see him waving him over.

"Come on, dog, we're going for a walk with Sissy and Missy." He explained. Dukey shrugged and stood, proceeding to follow Johnny out the door and down the street.

"Wait, you don't need a leash?" Sissy asked.

"Naw, Dukey doesn't like leashes. He tends to just follow me." Johnny explained. Sissy shrugged. He hadn't informed her about Dukey's ability to talk, but he constantly thought about it. He hated having to lie to her.

As Johnny and Sissy chatted away, Dukey recalled the times where it was just the two of them, and girls were still icky.

**Flashback!**

_As the sun shone down on a summer day in Porkbelly, a ten year old Johnny Test threw a Frisbee at his dog-companion. The dog didn't normally like degrading fetch games, due to his two-legged habits, but on rare occasions Dukey would give in to his doggy-instincts and ask for a game. Johnny would happily accept. Though he was no typical ten-year-old boy, he did enjoy the occasional typical boy-and-his-dog moments that they shared every once and a while. _

_As Dukey returned the Frisbee excitedly to his owner, he dropped it to his feet and jumped onto Johnny, sending them both falling to the ground. _

_As they lay there on the ground, Dukey ran his tongue across Johnny's cheek with a smile, his doggy-way of saying 'I love you'. Johnny smiled, got up and threw the Frisbee once more. _

**Shortest flashback in the history of flashbacks? I think so…**

Dukey remembered that moment and many more. Like the time when he had first been adopted, and Johnny was sick in bed all day, and he had grabbed Dukey and hugged him close to him for comfort. That had been a fun day, even though the moment had resulted in him getting sick too.

Dukey glanced back at Johnny, who was still chatting away with Sissy, and looked back to see that they had been led to the local dog park. Johnny still didn't like them, but for Dukey's sake he learned to tolerate them.

Sissy unclipped the leash from Missy's collar, letting her and Dukey run free.

At first, Dukey just sniffed a few dog butts and whizzed on a tree or two, but then he saw Missy wandering around, seeming very lonely because she, too, had been ignored by Sissy lately too. Johnny's words echoed in Dukey's head. Dukey decided to turn away, until Johnny appeared behind him.

"Hey, dog, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh. I thought you were too busy with Sissy to hang out with me." Dukey said bitterly.

"What, I can't spend time with my dog? Come on, buddy, we haven't hung in a while."

"Well now, whose fault is that?"

"Aw, don't be so bitter, dog." Dukey was silent a moment.

"Where is she anyways?" He asked.

"On the phone with her mother. Gonna be a little bit. You know, Dukey, just because I have a girlfriend now doesn't mean we can't still spend time together. Sissy's gotta go to her grandma's later, so we're gonna spend the whole day together." Johnny explained.

"What, just because she's not available I'm your second choice?"

"No! I told her last week that today's family day, so she decided to go with her mom to her grandma's. So we could hang out. I miss the fun times we have together." Johnny explained.

"Oh, and you know, when Sissy and I are hanging out, it wouldn't hurt if you spent time with Missy. I promise we'll still get to spend time together." Johnny added.

"We will?"

"I promise." Johnny smiled. He then heard his name being called in the distance and ran off to accompany her once more.

Dukey looked over to the lonely Missy and sighed. He knew what he wanted to do, and he trusted Johnny to live up to his word, so he knew he only had one choice.

He walked up to the lonely Missy and sniffed her butt as a sign of friendship and as a greeting.

"I know you can't talk," He said, "But I think we could spend time together since Johnny and Sissy are busy with each other."

Missy wagged her tail, and Dukey was happy to see the smile on her face. He could tell already that they would get along just fine.

And as Johnny caught a glimpse of their two dogs jumping and playing, he smiled. _'I knew he'd come around…'_

**Well I think that turned out just fine, don't you? This was a request/slight collab between manuelmusical14 and I. She wanted me to do another Johnny Dukey fic, and I wanted to touch on what would happen between the two when Johnny and Sissy finally went out. This was the result…I wouldn't call it terrible, but I wouldn't call it amazingly wonderful…anyways, review!**


End file.
